


Я догоню

by Angiras, Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020



Series: тексты G - PG-13 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angiras/pseuds/Angiras, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020/pseuds/Funerals_of_Peggy_Carter_and_Marvel_2020
Summary: Дэниел прощается с Пегги.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Series: тексты G - PG-13 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617370
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Я догоню

**Author's Note:**

> Смерть персонажа.

В комнате много цветов. В ее комнате всегда было много цветов, много света. Много ее. Света ее улыбки. Тепла ее глаз. Запаха ее духов, в последние годы – вперемешку с лекарствами. 

Теперь шторы задернуты. От удушливого запаха лилий болят виски. Ее глаза закрыты. Комната пуста. 

Дэниел садится на край кровати. Сжимает руку в руке. Ее рука холодна, но ему кажется, собственная – еще холоднее. 

Она – совершенство. Ее лицо, испещренное морщинами. Ее истончившиеся от старости губы, которые целовал бы еще тысячу лет. Ее идеально уложенные волосы. Всегда. При любых обстоятельствах. Она леди. Она не поправляла волосы на людях. И не позволяла касаться их при других. Здесь никого больше нет. Дэниел мягко гладит седые пряди. Привычным жестом наматывая кончик на палец. Наклоняясь к ее губам. Раньше она смеялась. Теперь – нет. Дэниэл касается холодных губ. Зарывается в лицом в волосы. Он чувствует – здесь никого больше нет. 

Двадцатый век пролетел как мгновение. Тысячи дней, вихрь событий, их первый дом, ее первое ранение. Лица правнуков, ее лицо, когда объявила, что покидает Щ.И.Т., уходит в отставку. Все пронеслось, будто вспышка, молния. Ядерный взрыв, ожерелье из цветов, холодная война... Нет, солнце, мороженое только после ужина. 

Пегги шла по жизни легко. Не теряясь, не отставая от вереницы событий. Она не гналась за временем, это оно гналось за ней. Всегда – впереди. Всегда – вперед. И Дэниел – вслед за ней. Всегда за ней, не поспевая, лихорадочно наверстывая, проскакивая повороты. Но всегда – рядом. 

Цокот ее каблуков смолк. Когда заметила, что, задумавшись, оставила его на улице в двух десятках метров позади. Она выглядела виноватой, глядя, как он вразвалку, хромая, спешит поравняться с ней. Дэниел улыбнулся ей. «Лети, любимая. Я скоро тебя догоню». 

И сейчас он будто снова остался один на оживленной улице, стараясь высмотреть в толпе ее силуэт. Сердце разрывает от боли. Но все происходит так, как должно. Она всегда все делает первой. 

Дэниел касается губами ее лба. 

«Спи, любимая. Я скоро тебя догоню».


End file.
